


Beautiful

by Hyuckle



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Football Games, M/M, My First Fanfic, Renjun is single yolo, high school era, nct dream are my babies uwu, there’s a happy ending tho :)), what should I add here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuckle/pseuds/Hyuckle
Summary: Chenle says he’s not beautiful. Mark tells him he is.football games, unplanned pregnancy, drama and much more. welcome to high school :)





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hello humans! This is my first fanfic. And wooo I’m sorry if it sucks. This is my first time using this system so please bare with me. please leave me your opinions in the comment section !! warning— I wrote this before school started so I’m sorry if there’s misspelling:)
> 
> This is inspired by the song “beautiful” by bazzi so play it while you read this?? alrighty enjoy !! - ale

“You’re beautiful lele”

“I’m not beautiful”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Chenle isn’t confident like the rest of his friends. His friends dress up everyday for school just to look perfect for their boyfriend/crush. and Chenle? 

Hoodie and sweatpants. That’s his look. He’s not comfortable in his own skin. Even though people say he has the perfect body. 

Even his mom tells him “you’re beautiful baby” and his response was always “I’m not mom” then continued with his day. 

His friends knew how he feels about his body. They tried telling me he’s beautiful but again Chenle always denied it. 

He knows he’s not beautiful. Until he met him.

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

It was a fall Friday night. Pretty chilly. There was a football home game. Perfect for the trio to find boyfriends and bam that’s a Friday night. 

Chenle groan when he sat down on the uncomfortable benches. he was force to come along with his three friends. 

He wish he stayed home but his mom said “go it would be fun!” Yeah right mom.

He hid half of his face in his hoodie and watch the football team get ready for the big game. 

“Lele”

Chenle uncover his face and look at Donghyuck.

“What”

“Number 20 looks cute”

Chenle look down at the field and saw number 20. Who’s helmet was off. Showing his beautiful face. He quickly hid himself when he saw number 20 look up at the stands. 

Jisung laughed and said “that’s mark. Jaemin’s best friend” 

That caught chenle’s attention. hmm interesting. 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

 

They won. to celebrate the trio went with the football team to get milkshakes. 

“Did you see the way jeno tackled that guy?! It was amazing right!” Jaemin exciting said. 

Everyone was laughing and talking about jeno’s amazing tackle. 

Chenle was just sitting in between Donghyuck and renjun. drinking his chocolate milk. he doesn’t feel like talking. 

He felt someone’s gaze on him but decided to ignore it. 

“Lele over here thinks Mark is cute” Chenle snap out of his thoughts and punch hyuck’s arm. The football team “ooo” at the blushing Chinese boy. 

Mark giggled at the flustered boy and continued on with his drink. 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle groan. He can’t believe Donghyuck did that. How embarrassing. 

It was Monday now. Let’s say. His day wasn’t going well. 

He bump into Mark two times and mark always gave him the teasing smile. The Chinese boy really wanted to punch him. 

He plop onto a sit at the lunch table. That had mark sitting at. It only made Chenle’s day worst. 

“So party at my house Friday” jeno said making the group cheered. 

No game. Which means a big party. 

“I’m not going” Chenle mumbled making the group stop cheering 

“Why not? You have to go Lele!” Donghyuck shook his shoulder 

Chenle shook his head. He didn’t wanted to go.

1\. Mark will be there. 2. He has to dress up and confident who? 

Then Mark had the nerve to open his mouth 

“Well sucks to be you. You’re going because I’m picking you up” mark grins. The group “woah” and laughed at Chenle’s blush face.

great. he thought 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

“Stop moving Lele! I will poke your eyeball” Donghyuck yelled 

“Poke it” Renjun said then laugh when hyuck glared at him 

“Why do I have to wear makeup?” Chenle question. He looks fine without anything 

“Are you dumb? The Mark Lee is taking you to the party. You gotta look snatch”

“I rather snatch my own wig” renjun mumbled while he look through Chenle’s closet for a decent outfit that isn’t a hoodie. 

“Shut up Huang. Find something” 

“I only see hoodies and more hoodies” 

“Hmm” Donghyuck look up and down chenle’s body making the other uncomfortable 

“You seem like my size. Renjun go get my bag that’s downstairs. I have the perfect outfit” renjun giggled and quickly walk downstairs

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Black ripped jeans and a crop top. With a jean jacket. 

Chenle really wanted to die at that moment. 

“I look horrible!” Chenle screech 

“No you don’t! You look beautiful” Donghyuck giggled 

There goes that word again. The word no one stops calling him. 

Chenle just stared at himself. The eyeshadow look nice and the lipgloss made his lips pop out. 

He sighed and walk off going downstairs. 

Renjun look out the window 

“Lele your man just arrived go out there” 

Chenle anxiety kick in. This was the first time in years he walk out his house dressed up the way he is right now. 

He slowly open the door and made his way down the stairs and to mark’s car. 

He slip in and ignored his two friends squealing. 

“Wow stunning” mark mumbled out. Chenle blush 

“Just go” Chenle said and mark laughed then started driving to the party place. 

 

woo let’s start the night Chenle thought.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Oh how he wish he stayed home. The second they got to the party. Mark ditch him. 

He groan and sit down on the couch by the corner. Jeno kept offering him drinks but he said no of course he’s underage. 

He wanted to cry. The crowd of drunk high schoolers scared him. He felt like everyone kept looking at him. 

Right when he was about to get up and leave. He felt a hand on his wrist. He look up and saw. Mark. 

Chenle quickly push him away and ran off. He just wanted to go home

Once he got outside he felt the large figure behind him. He yelp and turn around 

“Where are you going?” Mark question 

“Home”

“The party just started”

“For you. Not for me.”

Chenle cross his arms and he really wanted to punch mark’s beautiful stupid face. (He’s not stupid lmao) 

“I’m sorry for leaving you” Mark step closer to Chenle making Chenle step away.

“N-No” the nervous Chinese boy stutter out. Why was he suddenly nervous. 

Mark put his hands on lele’s waist and look at him 

“You’re beautiful lele”

the Chinese boy blush. but then 

“I’m not beautiful”

Mark smiled and lean in closer 

“To me you are beautiful” then they kissed under the beautiful moonlight. 

 

Beautiful just like Chenle. 

After that night Chenle believed he is beautiful. All because of one boy. Mark lee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it ;-; I suck at endings): and I was kind of rushing since I have class in like 4 minutes ha. After school i’ll make a other mark and Chenle one. This ship deserves more fanfics so uwu I’m here :)) Next story will be better I promise ;; alright bye have a great day ! - ale


End file.
